A Magical New Start
by KNSJ
Summary: This is a new start for Hermione Granger. The war is over and now she must move on with her life. She did not know where to start. There are so many dark shadows and memories following her. But she had to move on but not forget. Hermione have decided to move in with her Uncle and cousin in America. This was a new start for Hermione. (I don't own any thing but the plot of this.)
1. Chapter 1

The war is over and now I must move on with my life. I did not know where to start. There are so many dark shadows and memories following me. But I had to move on but not forget. I have decided to move in with my Uncle and cousin in America. This was a new start for me. But now I had to break the news to everyone I care for and I don't know how they will feel about it.

I walked down to the stairs at the Burrow and into the kitchen. There I saw Molly cooking. She smiled to me and I asked,

"Do you need any help Molly?"

"No dear. I am almost done with lunch. How about just sit down and relax." Molly said.

I nodded and sat right down. I was nervous to tell everyone, but I knew I had to. They had a right to know. I was going to miss them all, but I just can't move on. I already talked to Kingsley and he understood. He was going to give me this wonderful job in any department of the Ministry.

"Molly, can I talk to you about something?" I asked.

She turned around and sat next to me. She gave me a look and I continue explaining,

"I think it's time for me to move on. I have been thinking of going to live with my uncle and cousin in America."

Molly looked at me and asked,

"What made you think this up? You know that we all love you and would want you to stay. Is there a reason?"

"Everything is just hitting me, and I just need some time to get away and find my own meaning. Harry has Ginny and they are moving forward as a family. Ron and I tried to be together like everyone wanted but it didn't work out. He is now following his dream as an Aurors. Plus with Fred being gone… I It just doesn't feel right. Everyone is trying to move on, but I just feel stuck. I need something new and I think this will be a good start for me." I explained to her.

"Well, if you think it is what you need then you go for it. Just don't forget that we are here for you as your family and we will always be here for you if you need us. Fred would be so proud to see you trying to find your path. He wouldn't want you to be stuck in the past." Molly said.

I got up and hugged Molly. She was the best. Molly really cared for me and was like a second mother to me. I was so thankful to have her and the Weasley family in my life. We heard everyone else coming in from outside or work. I sighed and let go of Molly. She directed us all outside. I knew I should talk to Harry and Ron first, but I just wanted to get it over with everyone at once. It was hard to tell Molly what my plans were.

Everyone was enjoying the lunch that Molly had made. I knew that it was sooner or later to tell them. I took a deep breath and looked over to Molly. I nodded, and Molly spoke up and said,

"Alright, Hermione came to me earlier and said that she wanted to share something with all of us. So please keep a mind open to what she has to say."

Everyone looked at me and I stood up and said,

"I have been thinking about this for a while and I think it's time for me to move on. I will be moving to America and living with my uncle and cousin in America. I just need time to get away. I think this will do good for me."

"WHAT!" Ron screamed in shock. "Mum you can't let her go. We need her here."

"Hermione can do whatever she pleases to do Ronald. None of us can stop her. Even if we would want her to stay." Molly spoke up.

"But she can't. She is needed here for her family, her job, and me." Ron spatted.

"Ron, I am not yours to control. I will be going. I know that my family is here, but I actually have family in America that I haven't seen in a long time. I don't have a job here to worry about. I already talked to Kingsley and he understood. I already talked to Molly and she is understanding. What do you need me for? Ron this is my life and I need to move on. It's time to start a new chapter. I am always going to be here for you all and I know that you are all going to be there for me. But this is what I am going to do." I stated.

"I just want you happy. If this is what you need to do, then I will be there for you." Harry spoke up and gave me a hug.

I nodded, and we went back to lunch. I answered a few questions and the biggest question was asked. George asked,

"Where in America will you be staying? Where does your uncle and cousin live?"

"Fork, Washington."


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day I was going to Fork, Washington. My new chapter starts. I walked with my stuff down the Burrow's stairs and looked around. This would be the last time I stay here for a while. It was weird but satisfying to know that I am moving on. I got to the bottom and there waiting for me was everyone. I smiled and said,

"This isn't goodbyes. But see you all later."

"We know dear, but we all wanted to wish you luck and see you one last time before you go." Molly said. She gave me a hug and said,

"I put a few treats in your bag to snack on. Don't forget to write."

"Thank you, Molly, for everything. You are like a second mother to me. I will always come back." I told her in her embrace.

I walked over to Ginny. She was trying not to cry. I gave her a smile and said,

"Oh, please don't you know if you cry; I will cry."

"I'm sorry but who am I going to have to stay up late with me to talk about anything and everything. I am going to miss my best friend/sister. Please don't forget about us in your new adventure." Ginny said.

"I will never forget about my family." I told her wrapping my arms around her.

I said goodbye to everyone else and saw the door open. There came in was Harry, Draco, Luna, George, and Ron. They smiled to me and Draco said,

"Were you going to leave before saying goodbye to us?"

I laughed at him and asked,

"I thought you lot were at the Ministry taking care of things."

"We would never miss seeing you off Hermione." Harry said.

I ran up to him and gave him a hug. He whispered into my ear and said,

"Promise me that you will live your life and find happiness wherever you end up at."

I nodded into his shoulder and Draco spoke up and said,

"Alright Potter, there are other people that want to give Hermione a hug goodbye."

I turned to Draco and wrapped my arms around him. Since the war, we have turned over a new leaf. He became a real good friend to me and the others. Ron just withstands him for Harry's and mine sake. He told me that he will always be there for me and so will Narssica his mother.

"Mia, please follow your heart and know that Fred will always be there in spirit. Plus, if you meet someone special; I better be the first one to know so I can see if he is a right fit for my favorite witch! We have to make sure he has high expectations." George said hugging me tight.

George has been my rock since Fred's death. It was hard on both of us but we stuck together to get through it all. I think of him now as a older brother and love that he wants to look out for me. George would be the one to make me smile and keep the mood up.

I looked at the clock and said,

"It's time to go. I will write to everyone once I am settled in."

I went out to the appertain point and landed into the ministry. The gentlemen at the desk looked at me and then sat up straighter. He smiled and asked,

"How can I help you Miss Granger?"

"I am here caught my portkey to Seattle." I said.

He nodded and handed me a little teacup. I grabbed onto it and thanked the man. I then felt a familiar squeeze and landed in the ministry in America. I finished all my paperwork and headed out. I was excited to be here. I apparated to the airport where my uncle thought he was going to pick me up at.

My family does not know that I am a witch but my parents. I walked out and saw my Uncle Charlie standing there. He waved me over and gave me a hug.

"How is my favorite niece? We are so excited to have you staying with us." Charlie said.

"I'm good Uncle Charlie. I am so glad you let me stay with you and Bella." I told him.

We got into his cruiser and went home. Charlie was telling me everything that has been going on since the last time I was here. I used to spend some summers here with Bella until Bella got older and I started Hogwarts.

"Yeah, you will get to meet Bella's boyfriend Edward." Charlie said getting me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, Bella has a boyfriend. By your face it seems like you don't like him." I asked.

He gave me this look and explained everything that has happened to Bella and her boyfriend. From when they first meet and how she ended up into the hospital to her running to Italy to see him. I could not believe that Bella would do this kind of thing.

We pulled up to the house and Charlie sighed when he saw a silver Volvo on his driveway. I gave him a look and asked,

"The boyfriend?"

He nodded, and we walked inside. I felt arms wrapped around me and I saw that it was Bella. She has grown so much. She let me go and smiled.

"Oh Hermione, how I missed you. I am so excited to have you here with me. You are going to love it here." Bella said happily.

I looked over her shoulder and looked at the boy sitting on the couch. I gave Bella a look and she turned to see who I was looking at. Bella walked over to the boy and said,

"Hermione, this is my boyfriend Edward. Edward this is Hermione."

"It's nice to meet you Hermione." Edward said holding out his hand.

I accepted it and noticed something different about it. I gave him a look and the said,

"Nice to meet you too. I hope you are treating my cousin Bella like a queen."

He nodded and said,

"Of course. I would never hurt her."

I could hear Charlie trying to cough in the background. It was like he was going to choking. I smirked at Charlie and gave him a wink. Bella gave Edward a kiss goodbye and helped me upstairs to my room. We walked in and I smiled. It was a small cozy room.

"We hope you like it. We all share a bathroom and my room is right next door. So, if you need anything just come one over." Bella said.

She left me to get settled. I quickly casted a few spells in my room and started to put my things away. I came back downstairs and saw Bella cooking. She explained to me that Charlie doesn't know how to cook and that he used to eat out every.

"So, Hermione, I already placed you into school. You will be starting this Monday. So, you got all weekend to relax and get ready." Charlie said.

Bella was excited to know that I was going to be starting school with her. The rest of the night was uneventful. We just talked and got caught up with each other. It was the first normal night I ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to noise coming downstairs. I walked down slowly and saw Bella was in the kitchen cooking. I smiled at her and she turned to me and asked,

"How did you sleep Hermione?"

"Alright, just got to get used to the time differences." I lied.

I had a rough night, but Charlie and Bella would not know because I put a few spells on my room to block the noise out. I did not want to disturb them. I woke up and talked to Harry on our two-way mirror. He will always be there for me.

"Yeah, I bet. But you will get used to it quickly. Do you want breakfast?" Bella asked.

"Sure, do you need any help?" I asked.

She nodded, and I walked over to the pancakes and started to flip them. We heard footsteps coming down. Charlie came in the kitchen and smiled.

"There are my two favorite girls." Charlie said giving us each a kiss on the forehead.

I helped Bella bring the breakfast over to the table. We all sat down, and Charlie asked,

"What are your plans for today?"

"Well, I was thinking of looking around town. Get used to the grounds before school starts tomorrow." I shared.

"Maybe Bella you could take her to La Push and show her the first beach." Charlie suggested.

"Yeah, I don't have anything to do today. It will be fun. We can have some bonding time, that has been overly needed." Bella said.

I nodded and headed upstairs to get ready. This was going to be interesting. I walked back down the stairs to see that Bella was on the phone. She looked a little bit annoyed. I stood there quiet to listen.

"Edward, we already talked about this. He is my friend and I miss him. Please understand. Plus, I am taking Hermione down there to look around. Nothing bad is going to happen. I promise." Bella said.

She handed up and turned to look at me. I smiled to her and asked,

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, Edward is just a little paranoid when it comes to me going to La Push. But it's all fine." She shared.

I nodded and got into the truck with her. We drove down quietly to La Push first beach. Once we got there it was peaceful. I took a deep breath in and could smell the water and the fresh air. I felt at peace here. It felt warm and welcoming.

"So, do you come down here a lot?" I asked as we sat down on the beach.

"I come sometimes with my friends. They like to try to surf on the waves. It's actually entertaining to watch." Bella said then went into telling me a story about how her friend Eric fell every time he stood up on the board.

Right then I heard someone whoop. Bella looked up and smiled. She got up and ran over to give a tall boy a hug. He was followed by a group of boys. I stood and followed Bella. I stood there quietly as she talked to them.

"Hey, Bella I think you have a stalker." A tall muscular brown-haired boy said.

"Oh, this is my cousin Hermione. Jake do you remember Hermione when she would come down to visit with me?" Bella asked.

"Oh yeah. Hey short stack. How you been?" Jake said.

I gave him a look and said,

"Well, not a short stack anymore and it seems like neither are you. What happened to you Jacob?"

I could not believe that this was Jacob Black. The little boy that followed Bella around. I always thought he had a little crush on her and it seems like nothing has changed. He laughed and said,

"I grew and got some muscle, I guess. What about you stranger? It was like you dropped of the earth or something." Jake said.

"Well, I got accepted to this ivy league school in Scotland. It was a boarding school." I explained.

"So, are you going to introduce your friends to me or are you going to let them stand there looking like idiots?" I asked.

Jake just blushed and said,

"Yeah, this is Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared."

"Nice to meet you all. I hope Jake here is not being to much of a git to you all." I said with a smirk.

"Git?" Embry asked.

"Oh, it's slang for ignorant or childish person. I guess you would use another word for it here." I said with a blush.

"That's cute. You're a Brit." Paul said with a wink.

"What's that supposed to mean? It seems like an insulate. Yes, I'm British. But I am no Brit. That is being an arrogant git." I told Paul.

He did not know what to say. It seems like no one ever really put him in his place. He gave me this look like an applause. I smiled and nodded. I could tell he didn't mean it, but he need to learn to think before talking.

"Yeah, Hermione's parents grew up in London and that is where she is from." Bella said.

"So, what brings you down here? It's along way from London." Quil asked.

"Well, I guess I need a new start and it was time to see my Uncle Charlie and Bella again. So I packed everything and came down here." I explained.

We talked for a little longer. I thought these guys were interesting. There was something about them that I could not put my finger on it. They were just different, and Bella was acting weird around them. I pushed it back of my head.

"JAKE!" A male's voice screamed.

The boys and Bella looked up and you could see they were worried. There came out of the tree line was a tall man with muscles and he was much buffer then a few of the others. It seems like the boys knew him. Jake got up and walked over to the guy. They were talking about something. I was curious about it.

"Hermione, this is Sam. Sam this is Bella's cousin Hermione." Jake introduced me.

*Sam's POV*

I just got done talking to the elders. They were telling me that there was a disturbance in the magical balance here. They did not know what or who it is. It was something different Quil Senior said to me. I sighed and transformed to go find the rest of my pack. They are on the beach.

I walked out of the woods and screamed,

"JAKE!"

Everyone looked at me. I could not believe that I saw them talking to Bella. She hasn't been around here for a while. Since her and Jake got into that fight. But who was the girl with them. Jake came over and I told him everything that the elders told me. We walked over to the group and Jake introduced me to Bella's cousin.

"Hermione, this is Sam. Sam this is Bella's cousin Hermione." Jake introduced.

I looked right into her eyes and she was the most beautiful girl ever. It was like there was nothing in the world but her. She was so beautiful and special. I could not believe what was going on. Could I have imprinted?


	4. Chapter 4

All these questions were going through me. I know how it feels by Jared and Embry. Imprinting was a rare thing and now three of one pack was imprinted. I looked over to Jared and Embry. They were giving me a smile to me and Jacob gave me a concern look.

"So, how are you liking Forks?" I asked Hermione.

"It's as I remember it as a child. I used to come during summer vacation when Bella was down here. Jacob, Bella and I would have so much fun together as Rachel or Rebecca was watching us." Hermione said with a smirk.

Her smile was so beautiful. She was something else. Jacob started to laugh and said,

"Oh yeah, you gave Rebecca a heart attack when we couldn't find you after playing hide and seek. It took my father to find her. We still don't know how he knew to find her."

Jacob placed his hand around her shoulder and all I felt was a growl rising. I gave Jacob a look and he looked so confused on it. Jared placed a hand on my shoulder and sighed.

I knew that I was taking it a little too far. Jacob didn't like her that way. Well I hope not. He was my bro, a friend and part of our pack. I would talk to him later about this.

*Hermione's POV*

I saw the stare down between Jacob and Sam. He was acting weird since he got here. I just shook it off and figure it out later. Jacob was the same loveable goof that he was as a kid.

"So how do you all know each other? No offence but I can only picture on of you guys friends with Jacob here. The rest of you Jacob would stay away." I asked curious.

The look between the boys was interesting. It was like they were having a conversation by looks. Then Jacob spoke up and said,

"Yeah, Embry and Quil are like my best friends here and I guess the rest of them just wormed their way in. Embry and Quil started to hang out with them and we just all clicked kind of. Nothing really to explain here."

"Alright. Don't have to get your knickers in a twist." I said with a laugh.

Everyone started to laugh too. The tension vanished. Paul smirked to me and said,

"I think you are going to be a good piece to our group. I just love your British accent and your slang is hilarious."

"Well, I am glad that you find it entertaining." I said winking at Paul.

Right then I heard a crack coming from the wood. I saw that I wasn't the only one that heard it. Sam and the rest got up and looked that way. Bella looked at Jacob worried and he just gave her a look to stay calm. I started to walk over but Sam grabbed my arm and said,

"Let us go look. Just incase it's dangerous."

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself. Wouldn't be in the first dangerous thing I have done." I said leaving them behind.

I heard Bella calling my name to come back but I ignored it. There is only one thing that would make a cracking noise that loud. If they have found me this quick; then there would be more coming. I turned around a tree to find Blaise. I ran up to him and gave him a hug. He embraced me and I asked,

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was…." Blaise was about to say before he was interrupted.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Sam asked behind me.

I nodded and said,

"Yeah, we are coming back. Is everyone still on the beach?"

He nodded and lead us out of the woods. I gave Blaise a look and knew that this was going to be hard to explain. But I would figure something out. I could tell there was something he had to tell me, but it was nothing good.

"Who's that?" Bella asked.

"This is my good friend Blaise Zabini. Blaise this is my cousin Bella. These gentlemen are Jacob, Jared, Paul, Embrey, Quil, and Sam. Their friends of Bella and now me." I introduced everyone.

"Wow already replacing us all back home aren't we." Blaise said with a fake hurt look.

I hit him in the chest and said,

"Never, and here I thought you were not coming until another week to visit. I told Remmy that would be the best."

"Well, other thing changed and Remmy wanted me to come now and see how you all settled in." Blaise said with a concern look.

I sighed and took Blaise hand to walk away from the group. I turned to Bella and said,

"We will be right back."

We went to the edge of the woods and then I placed a barrier around us so no one would hear us if they walked by or was too close. I turned to Blaise all worried. His whole deminer changed. I knew this was not good.

"What happened? I was supposed to check in on everyone in about a week." I asked.

All these thoughts went through my head. I was beginning to worry about my friends and family back in London. Blaise placed a hand on my shoulder and said,

"There was an attack on the portkey section of the ministry right after you left. They were look for you Hermione."

"Is everyone alright? Was anyone hurt?" I asked concerned.

"Everyone is just beaten up and we caught two of the death eaters' attackers but the rest of them vanished. One of them was Dolohov." Blaise stated.

I took a deep breath and did not know what to think. Dolohov was one of my attackers during the war and in my fifth year when we broke into the ministry to save Sirius. He gave me this scar that went from my upper chest to the down of my hip. I was really hoping that he was one of the one that went to Azkaban but when we did place them into their misery, he was not one.

"Hermione, you are going to be alright. I am here to make sure that he does not come after you. I will be here to protect you. That creep will not come anywhere near you. I promise. Harry, Draco and the others wish they could be here but they send their love."


	5. Chapter 5

I could feel eyes watching us. We turned to see that Bella and the boys were watching us. Jacob gave Sam a look of confusion. Blaise gave me a hug and said,

"We should get back to the group. Those bulky gits are starring at us."

I started to laugh and dragged Blaise back to the group. We sat down, and Bella gave me a worried look, but I just smiled at her. I tried not to show them that there was anything wrong because it wasn't their problem. I felt eyes on me and I turned to see Sam was looking at me.

Blaise raise an eye brow and whispered to me and asked,

"So why is he looking at you like that? Creepy."

I tried to hide a laugh and hit his chest. Bella looked at us and asked,

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just something Blaise said to me. He thinks he is always funny." I told her.

"So how long have you known Hermione?" Bella asked Blaise.

"Well, Blaise and I have known each other since we were about 11 and 12 years old. We went to the same boarding school. For the longest of time Blaise and I were not even friends. But a year ago things happen where we flipped a new leaf and became friends that we are today." I explained.

"Yep and I would have never asked for a better friend. You don't want to be on the other end of this girl. Trust me. She is someone that you don't want to be messed with." Blaise said with a wink.

"Oh, don't try to scare them away Blaise." I told him.

I looked at the time and saw it was getting late. I looked at Bella and said,

"We should be heading back. It's getting late."

"Yeah, I promised Edward that I would call him when I get home." Bella said.

We got up and I turned to Jake and the guys and said,

"See you around. Jake we should defiantly hang out sometime. Tell Billy I said hi and I will be around to see him soon."

"Yeah, see you around." Jake said giving me a hug before I left.

*Sam's POV*

I watched Jake give Hermione a hug and I tried to suppress the growl towards him. Jared came over snickering at me and said,

"It's different when it comes to you personally."

"Yeah, telling us it's all in our heads and that it's not that powerful and impacting." Quil said beside me.

"I don't get it. I don't even know her at all. It just…"

"Hits you like a bullet." Jared said.

"That she is the only one in the world that matters, and she is the one keeping you to the earth and not gravity." Quil stated.

I nodded. I never thought that I would find the one that I would imprint on. But here she is and now I will do anything to get to know her. I knew that I should tell the elders this. They would like to know what is going on. This is important. I am the alpha and I have found my mate.

*Hermione's POV*

Blaise walked into the house with Bella and I. He looked around and said,

"It's nice here."

"Thanks. I am sure my father is going to tell you that you will have to sleep on the couch." Bella stated.

I took Blaise up to my room and looked around and sighed. I turned to him and said,

"We are able to speak freely here. I have spelled this room."

He nodded and sat down on my bed and said,

"Well, Harry said if things get to out of control for us to control then he will send some more help, but I think we got it."

"Yeah, but what are we going to do about you? I start school tomorrow." I shared.

"I will hang around the house and if you need me just use the locket. I will be there in a second to help." Blaise said.

I nodded, and we went through the plans on what was going to happen tomorrow. As we were planning I heard Charlie coming home. I took Blaise's hand and lead him downstairs to meet Charlie. Charlie looked from me to Blaise and asked,

"This your boyfriend or something?"

"No, Blaise is a good friend and is here to see me for a few days. Is it alright if he stays here?" I asked.

"I guess. But he sleeps on the couch until we can get the guest room cleaned up." Charlie said.

"Oh, Uncle Charlie, Blaise and I can clean it out right now. If you would like. It won't take that long." I told him giving Blaise a wink.

"Are you sure kids? I don't want to make you if you don't want to. Plus, Blaise is a guest." Charlie asked.

"I don't care sir. If it helps out." Blaise stated.

"Don't call me sir. It makes me seem old. You can call me Charlie." Charlie corrected Blaise.

We walked up to the room and took our wands out. I smirked to Blaise and he nodded. We got to work. It was going to take only a few hours to get this done. We joked around and had a good time cleaning up. It was a while since I laughed so hard like this.

"You two sound like you are having fun." Charlie said at the door.

We were on the bed laughing. I looked up to my uncle and smiled. He looked around and could not believe that the room was done already. He told us we did a good job and told us that he was really appreciated that we did this for him. I sat in Blaise room for the rest of the night and just talked about everything and anything.


	6. Chapter 6

I groaned when I heard my alarm go off this morning. I was not ready for today. It was going to be a long day. But it will be something different and to have something to distract me throughout the day would help.

I went to Blaise's room and knocked on his door to get him up. He promised to be up to see me out before school. I got downstairs to see Bella was already making breakfast. She smiled to me and I asked,

"What time did you get up? I could have got up to help. Are we going to be late because I got up at the wrong time?"

"Oh, I get up early. Don't worry Hermione. We have plenty of time." Bella stated.

"And here I thought that control and worried Hermione was gone. But here she pops up. Good to know that you are still in there." Blaise said from the stairs.

I tried to glare at him but smiled. It has been a while since I was like the girl he talked about. With the war and everything, I changed so much. I don't really know who I was anymore. But sometimes I surprised myself and saw the old me was still there.

We sat down to eat breakfast. I then went upstairs with Blaise to get ready for the day. Bella gave me a look when Blaise followed me. I didn't say anything but then I turned to Blaise as we entered my room. He started to laugh, and I just shook my head.

"Your cousin is so funny. She thinks there is something going on between the two of us." Blaise said.

"Hey, don't go into her head like that. Magic around muggles in not permitted. She doesn't know." I told her.

Blaise just shrugged and asked,

"So, are you ready for today?"

"Yeah, I just wish the others could be here with us. I would love to see them." I told him.

Blaise nodded with a smile. He then took a mirror out of his back pocket and said,

"That is why I thought of everything. Just say Harry's name and they will appear."

I gave him a hug and then said Harry. There in the mirror was Harry, Ginny, Luna, Draco, Neville, and George. I was hoping to see Ron, but I guess not. I smiled at them and said,

"Oh, how I miss you all so much. This is a great treat."

"We all miss you too. London is not the same without you Hermione, but we know how important this is to you. We just wanted to see you and wish you good luck on your first day of muggle school." Harry said.

"Yeah, we all know that you are going to be the brightest student there. Just remember to have a little fun will you Mi. "George said.

I nodded and then Draco took the mirror from Harry and said,

"You listen here Mia, you are going to ignore those nerves of yours. Be the bad ass witch that you are and show those muggles what they are dealing with. We all love you and will be here if someone tries to mess with you. You just tell them you have an army in London that will come down there to kick some ass. And I mean a real army. No one messes with our Hermione Granger."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. Draco knew how to make me feel better. This was what I needed to see. I heard Bella knock on my door and said that it was almost time to go. I looked over to the mirror and said that I love them all and we will talk soon. I turned to Blaise and hugged him.

"Thank you for that. I really needed to see them before this." I told him.

We walked out, and I looked at Blaise and he said,

"I will behave. You will see me when you come home. Remember I'm just one call away."

I nodded and followed Bella outside. She smiled at me and asked,

"If you don't mind, Edward said he was going to give us a ride. My car is with his brother who is working on it."

I nodded and saw Edward standing there waiting for us. He gave me a smile and said,

"Hello Hermione, are you ready to begin American school?"

"Yeah, let's see the difference it is shall we." I said smiling.

It was a quiet ride. Bella was telling me things about the school and how to get around it easily. I halfway listened. My mind was elsewhere. We came to the small school. But it has three parts to it. It was so different from Hogwarts in many ways.

We walked out of Edwards car and I looked around. Bella said,

"The office is this way. I'll take you."

I nodded and followed Bella. She waved to a few of her friends. Edward walked with us. I saw him look over to a group of people. I glanced over and saw a male with shaggy blonde hair looking at me confused.

"Who's the shaggy blonde starring at me?" I asked.

Bella and Edward looked over to where I was looking at. Bella looked to Edward and he then said,

"That is my brother Jasper. I told my family that you were Bella's cousin. They were probably curious on who you are."

"Just like the rest of the town. I'm the new freak show." I let the last part slip.

Bella gave me a look and I just shrugged it off. I always felt like a freak when I was growing up until I went to Hogwarts. That was where I felt like I was welcomed. I felt like I was hit with a stunner, but I knew that was fear.

"This is the office. Just go in there and they will give you everything you need." Bella said.

I walked in and thought Bella was going to come in with me or at least wait for me but when I turned to ask her something she was gone with Edward. I sighed and then looked around. It was a small office. There were slim women behind the counter. She looked at me and asked,

"How can I help you?"

"I'm new here. My name is Hermione Granger. My uncle said he took care of everything for school." I said.

"Alright, I don't need your life story. What's your name?" The women asked.

"I said my name is Hermione Granger. Sheriff Charlie my uncle said that everything was taken care of for me to come to school." I said.

She gave me a look and did not know what to say. I waited for her to type on her computer with her horrible long fake nails. She gave me a look and then grabbed a folder and placed it to me. I looked in it as she explained what each paper was.

"Lastly if you could get that paper signed by each of your teachers and bring it back here at the end of the day." She told me.

I nodded and quickly got out of the office. She was unbearable to be around. I quickly remembered the map and my schedule, so I did not have to look at it for a little while. I started to walk to my first class. I looked around and just felt out of place. I was about to reach for my necklace but paused. I knew I had to at least try before contacting Blaise. I took a deep breath and walked down the hall.

"You must be Bella's cousin." A voice said behind me.

I turned to see a boy with shaggy blonde hair and he was muscle. I gave him a look and you could tell that I was confused. He smiled and said,

"My name is Mike. I'm friends with Bella. She was telling us how her cousin was coming to stay with her."

I nodded and started to walk again. I could fell eyes on me everywhere I go. Mike followed me and asked,

"What's your first class? Maybe I could help you find it."

"It's math." I spoke.

"Yeah, my class is that way. I could show you where it is." Mike suggested.

"Sure." I told him.

Mike talked about everything about the town and how he and Bella met. I did not say much and just listened to him. I saw my classroom. Mike tried to say bye to me, but I went into my class in their quickly. I looked around and saw that I was not the only one that to class early. There was a slim boy sitting in the back. I handed the teacher my papers and went to find a seat. I looked around went to the back. I did not want to be the center of attention at all. But of course, that I could not avoid that. The teacher made me stand up and intrude myself.

"Class this is Hermione Granger. She is from London." The teacher introduced me. "Could you say a few words about yourself Miss Granger."

"Well, like you said I am from London. I went to a boarding school since I was twelve." I said.

I did not know what else to said. I just starred at the class and then sat back down. I looked over to my left and saw the boy looking at me confused. I just shrugged it off and went back to looking at the board.

The first half of the day went bay fast. I meet more of Bella's friends. Angela was the only one I thought was sweet. The rest were stuck up. I walked into the lunch room with Angela and she said,

"If you want, you could sit with us."

"Thanks. I would like that."

We walked over to the table. Bella was already sitting there with Edward. He gave me a smile and asked,

"How has the first part of your day going?"

"Alright. I just got to get used to all the way you learn here. The boarding school I went to taught differently. But I think I am getting the hang of it." I explained.

"Where did you go to school in London?" A voice asked beside Edward.

It was the guy from my math class. I gave him as smile and said,

"You're from my math class. I don't think we got introduced."

"Oh, Hermione this is Jasper and Alice. These are Edward's siblings." Bella introduced.

"To answer your question Jasper. I went to an elite school in Scotland. I grew up in London." I said.

"Wow. That's impressive. So, you must be really smart?" Jessica asked.

"I guess you could say that. Well, at least my best friends would say that. They called me the smartest in our year and even a few years ahead of us." I said.

"Do you miss your friends?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, this is the first time my two best friends and I have been apart this long and far. They are like my brothers. I don't know what I would do with out them." I said.

"You sound really close to them. Why is that? So do you have a boyfriend back in London?" Mike asked.

"To answer your question

I did have a boyfriend but…."

I did not know how to talk about Fred. That was still a hard thing to discuss. So I changed the subject to the other question Mike asked. Hoping they will forget about the other information.

"Well, during our school years we had a few hard times you could say. We went through a lot of stuff and they were the ones that was always there for me. I…." I didn't know what to say.

I only could think of everything that happened. I took a deep breath. I looked around and saw everyone was looking at me at the table. I hated being the center of attention. I got up and walked outside. I needed a moment to myself. I just grabbled by necklace and held onto it tightly.

*Jasper's POV*

We watched her get up without a word. I looked over to Edward and Alice. You could tell they were having a silent conversation with each other. Alice leaned into me and said,

"Edward can't read her thoughts like Bella. He wants to know if you can feel her emotions and what are they."

"She has a lot of emotions going on at once. But the most promenade ones are pain, suffering, and anger. You wouldn't know that looking at her, but she is trying to block them and put a wall up. I tried to dull them, but it was like a wall stopped me." I whispered back.

I knew Edward heard me and we looked back to her. She was standing by the picnic tables and you could see the pain in her. Right then I heard a popping noise and a man came out the woods. Hermione ran up to him and hugged him. I looked over to Edward. He looked confused too.

"I should go check on her." Bella said.

"Just wait a minute. I think she just needs a moment." Edward told her.

Bella nodded and just looked down to her food. She was worried for Hermione. I tried to calm her down a little bit. Bella gave me a smile and mouthed thank you. I nodded and looked back to Hermione.

Hermione had that look and her emotions reminded me of myself when I was in the war. She was different. I wanted to know more about her and why her felling was like that. To get to know her back story.

*Hermione's POV*

I stood there in Blaise embrace. I knew we were getting watched. Blaise let go and asked,

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just had a little panic attack. It all just hit me just now. You know I don't like being center of attention. That is all I am here. It's like I am freak show." I told him.

"Do you want to go home?" Blaise asked.

"No, I want to do this. I just had a moment. I will be alright. I need to move on. Thanks for coming to check up on me." I told him.

I gave Blaise a kiss on the check and turned around to face the lunch room. I took a deep breath was went back on in. I sat down and looked at Bella. She gave me a smile and squeezed my hand. Jasper gave me a look. He had this look that I knew too well. No one said anything about what happened. We finished lunch and went onto class.


	7. Chapter 7

I sighed and walked out of school. I looked around for Bella. I barely saw her since lunch. If we had class together I barely talked to him. I did not see her around and then Alice came up to me and said,

"Bella is coming. She had a question for the teacher about homework. So, if you want to wait for her and Edward here with us you could?"

I walked over to where Alice went. Jasper gave me a smile and asked,

"How was the rest of your day?"

"It' went well. It was a little over whelming. But I really enjoyed it. It was different." I shared.

"It must have been really over whelming for you. I don't know how you did it." Jasper said.

I looked at him and there was something different about him. I knew what they were and that they were different from other vampires, but Jasper was different completely. His look he gave me was something I was used to.

"Well, I guess I am used to it. I have had a harder time before. But this a different challenge completely." I shared.

Jasper nodded and right then Bella and Edward came walking to us. Bella came over and gave me a hug. I was a little confused but I kind of knew what this hug was for. She didn't say anything about what happened at lunch, but I knew she felt bad.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I have a few pieces of homework that needs to get done. So, let's go. See you around Jasper and Alice." I said waving bye.

As they walked into the house there was Blaise sitting there with Jacob. I gave them both smiles and gave Blaise a hug. He said,

"Look who I found outside."

"Hey, Jake what's up?" I asked.

I saw him looking over to Jake and saw how he was giving Edward a look and there was something going on with them. Jake looked at them and said,

"I'm just here to warn you that she was seen. But she left when Paul went after her."

Edward nodded, and you could see the worry in Bella's eyes. I looked to Blaise and he was trying to read them. I had a bad feeling about this. I sighed and then saw Jake out. I gave him a look and asked,

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's just something between the Cullen and us. I was just the message boy." Jake said. He gave me a hug and then said,

"You and Blaise should come back down to the reserve soon. My dad was a little upset that you didn't come and say hi when I told him that you were in town. You know how he gets when they get older." Jake joked.

"Yeah, we should come by some time. I would love to see Billy. Maybe this weekend I will take a trip down there with Blaise." I told him.

He nodded and left. I watched him go into the woods. I gave him a look and said,

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, don't worry. I know a short cut through here. I will hopefully see you this weekend." He hollered to me.

I just shook my head and went back inside. I followed Blaise upstairs and into his room. I closed the door and turned to him. He gave me this look that I knew too well. I then opened my mouth and asked,

"What did you hear?"

"Why is it that every where we go you are always around danger? There is something your cousin is hiding. There is this vampire after her. But I was not able to get much out of any of them. They were trying to not think about it." Blaise shared with me.

I nodded and then let out a breath I was holding in. I was not surprised that my cousin was in some type of danger. It looked like trouble and supernatural followed us everywhere. I gave Blaise a look and he nodded. We walked down the stairs and I found Bella on the couch with Edward.

"Hey, Blaise and I are going to go for a walk and look around town. We will be back later." I told her.

"Do you want us to come with?" Bella asked.

"No, it's alright. You look like you are busy anyways. We should be back by dinner." I told her.

We walked out of the house and I looked around to make sure that no one was looking. We then headed to the woods. I ran ahead of Blaise smiling. This was one reason I loved being a witch. Blaise caught up with me and grabbed me. I started to laugh, and I said,

"Are you ready?"

"Let's do this. I have been itching for a run." Blaise said.

I let the magic go through me as I changed. I got smaller and was now on was a wolf. I turned to see a fox wagging his tale at me. Blaise and I were like partners in crime when it came to our animagus forms. I was a light brown with some white wolf. Blaise was a dark red fox.

We started to run through the woods. I felt free when I was my animagus. This was my get away from my life. When the war ended I remember always running in the forbidden forest running. Blaise hit me with his paw. I glared at him and we ran faster.


	8. Chapter 8

As we ran for a little while and I sat down, and Blaise circled me. He had this look and I just swatted at him. Right then I had a bad feeling. Blaise gave me another look and came closer to me. He nudged me with his head. I did not look at him. I looked over my shoulder and heard voices.

 _ **I swear I saw something this way.**_

 _ **Was it the redhead Paul?**_

 _ **Who's the redhead and who are you?**_ I thought.

 _ **Who are you?**_

 __I looked around and then started to try and find the people or thing to the voices in my head. Blaise followed me and tried to get my attention, but I was not focused on him. I came to a clearing where there were wolves. They looked at me and then I heard,

 _ **I didn't know what a new change. But we can help you.**_

 _ **A new change?**_

 _ **I know you must be confused but we can explain everything.**_

 _ **Confused? I'm only confused on how I can hear your thoughts.**_

 __I felt something tug on my tail. I turned to see Blaise. He gave me a look and then I nodded. He went around the corner of a tree and came back as human self. He came over to me and petted my head. I glared at him. He just loves to do that.

 _ **How did he just do that?**_

 _ **Ummmm….**_

 __"What is going on Scarlet? You know I can't hear your thoughts like this." Blaise said.

I did not know what to do. I nodded and walked over to a tree. I felt the magic surge through me and I changed back to a human. I walked around the tree and was faced to the wolves. They looked shocked and did not know what to do. I then saw a dark brown wolf coming through the trees and the eyes were so familiar. It came up to me and sat there. I looked at him and said,

"JAKE!"

Then I looked around and looked at the other wolves. They looked so familiar. Mostly the black one. I got up close to him and looked at his eyes. I then sat down next to him and said,

"Sam Utley. How did not know. Of course, there are shifters here."

He gave me a look and then walked away with the others. I came to Blaise and told him what I found out. We waited and there came out of the trees where Jake and Sam with a few other boys.

"What are you?" Sam asked.

I looked over to Blaise and he gave me a look. I nodded and said,

"I'm a witch. Blaise is a wizard. I guess there are a lot we must talk about. How about tomorrow after school. Blaise and I meet up with you at La Push and we will explain everything."

"Can we trust them?" A boy asked behind Sam.

Sam gave him a look and I swear I thought I heard him growl at him. He turned back to me and said,

"Of course, we can meet up tomorrow. You might have to meet with our elders too."

I nodded and turned to Blaise. We smiled and changed back to our animal forms. I winked to Sam and Jake and ran off. I could hear a few of the boys freaking out when we did that, but I couldn't help but smile. We got back to the house and I went up to my room with Blaise.

"So, are you sure about telling them everything?" Blaise asked.

"I don't think we have to tell them everything but just a main part. I trust them." I said.

"Tomorrow is going to be interesting." Blaise said.


	9. Chapter 9

I was distracted through out the whole day morning. I replayed yesterday through my mind all day. All I was thinking about how later today was going to go. I knew that I was going to only share a few things I walked to lunch Bella came up to me and asked,

"Are you alright?"

I gave her a look and said,

"Yeah, I am fine. Just distracted. It's nothing."

She nodded and went over to Edward. Alice and Jasper came up to me and I asked,

"Can I ask you a question? I want you to be honest with me."

Alice nodded and then I asked,

"What can you tell me about the boys down in LaPush?"

Alice gave Jasper a look and Jasper then spoke up and said,

"They are…. Ummmm…."

"Why do you ask?" Alice asked.

"I was just wondering. Bella introduced me to a few of them when I went to see Jacob Black again a few days ago. I just wanted to know a little more about them. They seem off." I explained.

Alice looked at me and said,

"I don't know them that well but I have heard some nice things from Bella. They were there for her at a dark time in her life. But you are not wrong about them being off with them."

I nodded and then sat down and Edward leaned over and asked me if I was alright. I nodded and then heard my phone go off. I answered it and it was Charlie.

"Hermione, there are someone here looking you."

"Where is Blaise?" I asked.

There was nothing said. I could hear my heart stop. I got up and then looked over to my cousin. She looked at me and she was worried. Bella tried to get my attention but I was not focused on her. I looked around and then started to walk out the door. Bella and the Cullens followed me outside. I told Charlie that I would be there in a few seconds.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Bella I want you to stay here for me. Please! I feel like something is wrong." I told her.

She gave me a look and then knew what I was talking about. She walked over to Edward and whispered to him. He gave her a look and she took them back into the school. I smiled to myself and then went to the tree edge.

I ran into the house and I did not hear anything. I could hear my heart beating so fast. I took a deep breath and said,

"Charlie?"

"Hermione we are in here!" Charlie said.

I slowly walked in with my wand at my hand. I did not know what to think. As I turned the corner I saw figures standing there by Charlie. I had my wand hitting one of their backs and said,

"If I were you I would slowly walk away from my uncle if you don't want to die."

"Mione, you can put the wand down." A voice said behind me.

I turned to see George standing there. I ran up to him and gave him a hug. I then saw the man that I was pointing my wand at and it was Harry. I gave him a smile and said,

"I'm sorry Harry." I told him running up to him giving him a hug.

"It's alright. I should have known better then tricking a war hero." Harry said.

I started to laugh and looked around. It wasn't just Harry and George here. Ginny, Luna and Draco were sitting on the couch smiling at me. I went up to them and gave them hugs as well. I smacked Blaise and everyone started to laugh.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"You and Charlie are in big trouble. I thought you two were in big trouble and someone was going to hurt you." I said trying to stay mad at them.

"Sorry Hermione. We just thought it would be a fun idea to give you a surprise like this." Charlie said giving me a hug.

I knew they meant well and that they were trying to do something nice. My phone went off and I saw it was Jasper and walked away and answered it.

"Hey, what's up? Is everything alright?"

"We were worried about you. Are you alright?" Jasper asked.

I thought it was sweet that he cares. The Cullens were not what I thought of them. They were a different bred of vampire and I like the change. I just wish I could be normal around them. But I did know if I could tell them just yet.

"I am fine Jasper. Charlie thought it would be funny to scare me with a surprise. But everything is alright. So you can tell the others that everything is alright." I told him.

Jasper sighed and you could hear the relief in his voice when he said,

"Well, Bella wants to let you know that we are on our way to your house now."

"Alright, see you all soon." I said.

Not that long after hanging up. I heard cars parking. I went over to open the door and smiled to the Cullens. Bella ran up to me and gave me a hug. She looked over my shoulder and asked,

"Who are all of these people?"

"These people are my best friends in the world." I said bringing her and the Cullens into the house.

"Bella this Harry, George, Ginny, Luna, and Draco. They are from my home in London." I introduced. " And guys, this my cousin Bella. Her boyfriend Edward and his family; Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie."

"Nice to meet you all. We have heard great things about you." Harry said.

"Wish we could say the same." Emmett said.

From the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie hit him in the chest. I tried not to laugh. I know I did not talk about home to the Cullens. But I was still slowly opening up and I know they would understand that. This was all new to me and I did not know what to do.

I looked at the time and over to Blaise. Harry then came up to me and asked,

"Is everything alright?"

I nodded and said,

"There is something Blaise and I have to do. Are you alright here?"

"Sure thing. You go do what you need to do. We will be here waiting. You know how to reach me if you are in trouble." Harry said placing a kiss on my check.

I nodded and said bye to everyone else. Blaise followed me out and we disapparated away. We landed in front of the Blacks place. I was about to knock when the door opened. There stood Jacob and he gave me a smile. We walked in and into the backyard. There was already a lot of people there. I felt out of place. Blaise placed a hand on my shoulder and we continued on.

"Hey Hermione." Sam said coming up to us.

"Hi Sam. There are a lot of people here. Can we trust them all?" I asked.

Sam looked over his shoulder and nodded. He then said,

"This is the whole pack and their loved ones that know the secret. Plus the council."

I nodded and Sam led us to the group. Blaise stayed by my side the whole time.

*Sam's POV*

I could tell Hermione was nervous about this all. But she was putting on a strong face.

"Alright all, it's time." Billy said.

Everyone turned to him and the Harry Clearwater spoke up,

"You all know why we are here. Something changed everything and these two are something new in our world. They are here to explain what they are."

Everyone looked at Hermione and Blaise. Hermione stood up and spoke,

"I am Hermione Granger and I am a witch."

I could not believe what she was saying. Everyone went into a up roar over this. We did not believe in anything else magical. I mean we should have but we never did. I could not believe this was real. I looked over to Billy and he nodded. I stood up and screamed. Everyone looked at me and I said,

"Let them explain. Hear them out."

I looked over to Hermione and she had this look in her eyes. I could just melt at her look. She looked so insanity but there was so much emotions there. She mouth thank you to me and turned back to the group.

*Hermione's POV*

I took a deep breath while everyone clamed down. They gave me their undying attention. I sighed and said,

"I know this is something that a lot of you may not believe but it is real. I am a muggle born and my friend Blaise here is a pureblood. Which means I have two non-magical parents and Blaise has two parents that are witches and wizards. We both went to a magical school called Hogwarts which is located in Scotland. I think the best way to let you all understand is for you all to ask questions. Because I am not that trust worthy on tell you all my history. No offense."

A few people started to questioning at once but when Sam gave them a look they took turns asking. Jacob was first,

"Can you show us something?"

I took my wand out and then said,

"Expecto Patronum!"

There came out my wand was a wolf. It has been a while since I casted that spell. I used to project an otter but it has changed. I wonder if it has changed because of my animgus but I was not fully sure.

"Do you know anyone with the Black's name?" Billy asked.

I knew he was going to ask that. I nodded and said,

"Yes I did. I'm sorry Billy but Sirius died a few years ago. I actually got to meet him and he was an amazing wizard. He talked about you a lot. He really did miss you."

Billy nodded and you could see he wanted to shed a tear but didn't. I got up and gave Billy a hug. Everyone was quiet and just watched us. I could feel one pair of eyes on me specifically. I turned to see Sam starring at me.

"What is Hogwarts like?" Quil asked.

"Hogwarts is like a second home to all of us. You start when you are eleven years old. I started when I was twelve because of how my birthday landed. But it's a boarding school and you learn everything and anything about magic. We get sorted into housed and win points. There is a sport we play called Quittach and you fly on brooms to play." I explained.

I answered most of the questions the best of my ability. I looked at the time and said,

"Blaise and I have to be heading. But we will defiantly be back again. Maybe you will see us in the woods too."

Sam walked us back up to the house and he said,

"Hermione, can I talk to you before you leave?"

"Sure Sam." I said.

"So, I have a few question myself and I want to warn you about something." He began. I nodded in understanding and let him continue.

"First off I want to warn you about the redhead in the woods. She is after your cousin and we have been tracking her down. My question is does Bella or the Cullens know about your abilities?"

I thought it was cute on how he called them abilities. Sam was caring and had a heart of gold. He was very understanding on everything. I gave him a look and said,

"Thanks for the warning and no my cousin Bella and the Cullens do not know about me being a witch. I know that they are going to need to know soon but I just don't know how to bring it up. To be honest you guys were luck to know because I wasn't planning on telling anyone here. If you didn't catch Blaise and I in the woods you would have never known either. But I know they are going to find out sooner or later. Plus with the vampire I think it would be best now then later."

Sam nodded. I smiled to him and then disapparated with Blaise back home to my friends. I could not wait to tell them everything. Here I thought I would get some time to relax but of course not.


	10. Chapter 10

I walked in and saw that the Cullen's were gone. I sat down next to Charlie and he looked at me worried. He gave Blaise a look and said,

"Your friends are up into your rooms. But Hermione could I talk to you for a minute?"

I nodded and watched Blaise go up to his room. I turned to Charlie and saw his look of concern. I knew something was wrong, but I just did not know what. Charlie sat down on the couch and then patted for me to sit down next to him. He sighed and then said,

"Hermione, I have been keeping something from you. I know that Bella and you have been part of the magical world. But I do not know how far Bella is involved. I know what you are my dear niece."

I looked at him shocked and did not know what to say. He knew that I was a witch and knew that Bella was with a vampire. I gave him a look and asked,

"So, you know I am a witch and that Bella is dating a vampire?"

He nodded and said,

"I have been keeping it to myself for my life. I never even told your parents, but I knew you were a witch and right when I meet Edward, I knew that he was a vampire. I also know about the shifters and that my dear friend is part of the Quileute pack in LaPush. I just been keeping it to myself. But I am tired of keeping it to myself. I can see that you are going to be part of mess and I was hoping you would. Please keep everyone safe. I am so sorry that I am asking you of this when you already went through shit in London. But I know you would be there for them."

"Charlie, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that you know. I have been feeling so closed to you. You have been there for me and since I a kid you have been there for me. You never treated me different like everyone else. I will always keep the ones I care for safe. I plan on staying here and I can see myself calling this home to me. I promise you that I will be there for them." I told him.

He gave me a nod and hugged me. We sat here in silence. I heard footsteps and turned to see Blaise and George standing there. Charlie nodded and then said,

"I think your friends are waiting for you. We can talk more later."

I nodded and gave him one more hug. I love my uncle so much. He was the best in the world. I was so lucky to have him. We walked up the stairs and then right into Blaise room. I turned to all my friends and let out a sigh I have been holding in.

"So, Blaise was filling us in on everything. How is it that you go to the most muggle town and still find magical beings?" Harry asked with a laugh.

I couldn't help but laugh at him. I then said,

"As you all would say it. I do not go looking for trouble. Trouble just finds me."

We all started to laugh. We talked about everything and what has been going on. I told them about the conversation I had with Charlie downstairs. They were as surprised as I was when I told them that Charlie knew about the magical world.

Ginny, Luna and I walked to my room. Ginny grinned at me and asked,

"So, what can you tell us about these boys from LaPush? It seems like one of them got your attention."

Just laughed to me and got ready for bed. I looked over to Ginny and Luna. They both were giving on this. I sighed and said,

"What do you want to know about them? I don't know them that well yet. The only one I know is Jacob and that was a long time ago."

"Well, what do they look like? Are they hot? What are their personalities like?" Luna asked.

"You two are horrible. You both have boyfriends and you are asking if other guys none of us know about are hot or not." I said just shaking my head.

They both started to laugh, and I couldn't help but laugh too. Luna looked over to the wall where Bella's room is at. She gave me a look and I said,

"Edward is here. He comes every night and no Charlie does not know that he does this."

They both nodded, and we continued talking. I loved having my two favorite girls with me. It has been a while since I could just sit down and relax. Tomorrow I was going to plan just having some one on one with Harry. It would be nice spending time with him.

The next morning, I woke up early. I did not see Ginny or Luna in my room. I walked over to Blaise and saw the boys were not their either. I walked downstairs to see them all eating breakfast. I Smiled at the sight. Charlie was drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper while my friends were just enjoying their meal. Blaise would ask Charlie about anything going on in the news or sports. Those two have become close now.

"Morning Mione. How did you sleep?" George asked handing me a plate.

"Good. Why didn't anyone wake me up? You know how I hate sleeping in." I said glaring at them.

Harry smiled and said,

"Well, sometimes we don't listen to you and you deserve it."

"I like the way you think Harry. You should listen to your friends more often." Charlie said smirking.

I just shook my hand and ate. I looked at Harry and asked,

"So, do you think I could steal you away and have some time with my best friend/brother

today?"

"Of course, Hermione. You know I am always free for you." He said.

"What about us? I feel neglected." George said acting hurt.

I couldn't help but laugh at him. He was such a jokester and I was so glad that never changed since the war. I thought about it and said,

"Harry and I will spend the morning together and then I will take you all to the beach later today. Deal?"

"Deal." George said.

Harry walked around town and just caught up. I missed my best friend and I do miss Ron too. But I know he still is having a grudge about my decision to leave. Harry told me how he just focused on work and that he is still the food loving guy we both loves.

We headed back to the house and saw all our friends around the tv watching one of the games on. Charlie was explaining what was going on and George would question everything. I couldn't help but laugh at this. Charlie smiled to me and I asked,

"Who's ready to leave?"

"How are we going to get there?" Draco asked.

"I was thinking just appearing. But we must do it near the wood. I have the house protected." I explained.

Everyone nodded, and we said our byes and headed out. Once we got to the beach that was when the fun would begin. I sat on one of the rocks watching my friends. I saw a group of people walking towards us. Harry, George, and Draco came over to me. Blaise was near Ginny and Luna. I thought it was sweet that they were trying to protect us. I already knew who was coming.

"So, are you stacking me or something?" I asked walking up to Jacob.

"Hey, you are on my turf now. Plus, we heard that there were strange people here. We wanted to check it out." Jacob said giving me a hug.

I couldn't help but laugh. Blaise waved hi and you could see the confusion on my other friends faces. Harry came up beside me and asked,

"Are these the shifters?"

Jacob looked at me and I said,

"Jake they are like me. So, they know. Harry yes, they are. This is Jacob, Paul, and Embry."

"Boys these are my friends from London. Harry, George, Draco, Ginny and Luna."

"Nice to meet you all. So how long are you going to be staying?" Paul asked.

"Just for today. We wanted to see our Hermione here and make sure that she wasn't in any danger. But looks like danger finds her anyways." George said laughing.

I pushed George into the water and everyone started to laugh. I looked over to a figure coming towards us. Jacob look and sighed.

"What's up Sam?" I asked.

He gave me a smile and then said,

"I was just curious where these three went off to. Now I know where. What are you doing here?"

"I am spending the day with my friends from London. Is everything alright? You seem like something wrong happened." I asked.

He sighed and then said,

"Don't worry about it right now. I don't want to ruin your day with your friends. I just came to get these three."

"I want you to know that if you need anything I am here to help. I know how to handle a vampire. It wouldn't be the first time I killed one." I said with a wink.

Sam nodded and said,

"I will remember that. Just enjoy your day with your friends. I'll update you about it another day."

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise." He said,

I nodded and said my goodbyes to Jacob, Embry, and Paul. I walked over to my friends and saw Harry talking to Blaise. They were having a serious conversation. I did not like the look on his face. I sighed and asked,

"What is it?"

"We have to be heading. The Ministry needs us." Harry said handing me the letter.

I looked over it and asked,

"Do you need me to come?"

"No, I think we will be able to handle it. Plus, Blaise agreed to come along for a little bit. Is that alright?" Harry asked.

"That's fine. Just be careful and if you need anything please do not hesitate to ask. I will be here for you all." I told him.

I gave everyone hugs and watched them disappear. I looked around the beach alone. I sighed and walked down the beach for a little while. There I landed on the Black's house. I smiled to myself and knocked. Billy answered, and he seemed surprised,

"Hermione dear what a surprised. What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering around, and I thought I would stop by and say hi. Plus, you might be able to help me. Where can I find the boys? I figured they have a hide out somewhere." I asked.

He started to laugh and nodded. Billy then said,

"Check Sam's place. That is where most of them hang out."

I thanked him and then disapperated to his place. I popped right into the living room. This made all the boys jump. I couldn't help but laugh at this. I smiled to them and asked,

"So, what was it that was bothering you?"

I looked over to Sam and gave him a look. Sam just shook his head and said,

"You don't give up. What happened to spending the day with your friends?"

"They had a mission to go take care of back at home. So now you lot are stuck with me." I told them smirking evilly.

"Told you she was stubborn. Once she has something stuck in her mind, she will not leave it alone." Jacob said from the couch.

"Alright, we had a spotting of the redhead. But she went on the Cullen's' side. Before we could do anything." Sam shared.

"It's like she is teasing us. She knows we can't go on their side to do anything because of the agreement." Paul spoke up.

"Well, there is your problem. If you actually work together with the Cullen, then all that trouble wouldn't be a problem. But since you will not, lucky you boys have a little secret weapon that the redhead will not see coming." I said.

The boys smirked and caught on to what I was saying. Sam nodded and said,

"Are you sure about this? There could be a chance where the Cullen will find out about you. Are you alright with that?"

"I am, and they will find out sooner or later. So, the next time a group of you go out I will be joining you. No exception." I said because I could see a few of them about protest.

"Before any of you protest about me joining you. I have been through a lot more then just one vampire. I dealt with a war and in that war, there were tons of vampires on the dark side. I have my own fair share of horror stories and scars. I appreciate that you all care and are protective but… how do I say this. I know how to run with the wolves mostly the boys." I say with a snicker.

The boys all smiled and then looked over to Sam. He was smirking and said,

"You heard the lady. If she thinks she can run with the wolves I saw, we test it."

The boys all nodded and went to the woods to transform. I followed and turned into my wolf. I walked to the boys and Jacob nudged me. I pushed him with my head and we all started to run. I saw that the boys were trying to be a show off. I wasn't running at my max speed. I smirked and then started to run faster. I passed most of them. I was neck to neck with Sam. She looked over to me and I think he winked at me. But I got distracted when I got a scent. I stopped and turned towards it. The boys followed me, and we went to a clearing. There standing there were three men in cloaks. I let out a growl. Sam stood beside me and I gave him a look and then went to a tree to change back. I kneeled down next to Sam and the others and said,

"Those men are evil wizards. They are probably looking for me."

Sam let out a growl and I gave him a reassuring look. I then said,

"You lot stay here. I got these three. Please just stay back. I don't want any of you to get hurt."

I walked out of the wood and then said,

"I think you three are lost. I don't remember scum being from this area."

They turned around and didn't say anything. Just pointed their wands at me and we started to duel. I felt eyes on me and I knew it was the boys. They were getting restless.

*Sam's POV*

I looked to Jacob and said to the boys.

 _ **We circle them and wait for trouble. Hermione may have said she doesn't need help but she is one of us now. We protect our own. I don't trust these guys. Be ready on my command.**_

 _ **Go it Sam! I am ready for a fight. ~ Paul thought**_

 _ **Let's help our girl out. ~ Jacob stated**_

 __I nodded and watched as my pack circled them. We waited I watched Hermione with a closetful eye. I could tell she was in danger. I could not wait any longer. I let out a growl and we all walked forward and circled them. Hermione smiled at me and said,

"Now I think you are outnumbered."

She tied them up and then sent her misty wolf to Harry. I went back to the woods and saw a pair of pants sitting there. I turned to Hermione and she smiled. We all changed back, and Paul was the first to speak,

"Who are these guys and why are they after you?"  
"They are called Death Eaters. They are services to the Dark Lord that is dead now. But they want revenge on Harry, Ron and I because we are the reason their leader is dead. Harry killed him, and the good side won the war." Hermione explained.

Harry appeared with a few more people. Draco ran up to Hermione.

*Hermione's POV*

Draco ran up to me and gave me a hug. He looked at my cuts and started to heal them. I gave him a smile and said,

"I still got it."

He started to laugh and said,

"There was no way they would have stand a chance against you. Plus, with your backup."

Harry walked over to me next and asked if I was alright. I told him I was fine and that it was just a few scratches. We walked back to Sam and the boys. Harry thanked Sam for protected Hermione.

"Don't worry about it. Hermione is considered part of the pack. We will always protect her. She will always have a safe place amongst us." Sam stated.

He gave me a look and winked to me. I couldn't help but blush a little bit. I watched Harry and Draco take the Death Eaters away. I turned back to Sam and the boys.

"Thanks. I appreciate the help." I told them.

"No problem. We protect our own." Sam said to me.

I nodded, and we went back to his place to talk.


	11. Chapter 11

I sat down on Sam's couch and sighed. Jacob sat next to me and asked,

"When can we help you in one of those fight?"

"How about never. Fighting with magic is dangerous. I know you all can hold on your own but you have never been hit by a spell or would know how to block one if it was coming after you." I told him.

"Well, we want to help you in some way." Embry spoke up.

"Yeah! If you are under attack, we want to back you up." Quil and Paul joined in.

I looked over to Sam and he just shrugged. I sighed and put my hands up in defeat. I thought about it and then got a plan.

"Alright if you all want to help me with these Death Eaters. You will have to go through training and a test. Then if you pass those, I suppose you could train with me." I said.

They all nodded, and I knew I had a lot of work ahead. But I know they all just want to help in some way. I smirked when everyone cheered. I nodded and added,

"But you also have to keep your own school grades up and not miss so much school. I can help you all in classes your failing in, if you would like?"

"Don't you have to worry about your own schooling?" Paul asked.

I shrugged and said,

"Yeah but it is not going to be hard. I did stuff like this at Hogwarts. I helped my two best friends' study while also dealing with a war. So, this is nothing I can't handle."

They all looked surprised and did not know what to say. I just smirked and waited for them to respond. Sam was first and said,

"Well, are you all going to agree with Hermione's terms or not?"

He all looked up and nodded with smiles. I felt my heart swell. They all cared about me so much. I knew I so lucky to have them in my life. We continued to talk, and the boys told me all that they need help on. We made a deal that once they all get their grades up that I would teach them about magic.

I walked home that night from Sam's to my uncle's place. I know I could have just apparated away, but I liked being around nature and I love to take the time to myself. I heard a car horn behind me and saw Sam's old pick up truck. He stopped beside me and asked,

"Do you want a ride home Hermione?"

I thought about it then nodded. I got into the car and we drove in silence at first. Sam finally spoke up first and said,

"Thanks for agreeing to help the boys with their school work. They are so excited to learn something about your world."

"I am glad to help. Those boys already stole my heart and is family to me. Even if I just meet them not that long ago. We all made a connection to each other." I shared with Sam.

He nodded and said,

"Yeah, I have never seen them warm up to a stranger… mostly a female. No offense."

"None taken. I can see that a few of them probably don't even have a motherly figure in their lives so I can totally understand why they would be hesitant." I said.

Sam gave me this look and he just smiled. I could tell he was glad to that they were all warming up to me. I knew soon I would want to soon make a connection with the Cullen. They are a big part of my cousin's life and she really does love Edward with all her heart.

Sam dropped me off home and said his byes. I thanked him and headed inside. There waiting for me was Bella and Edward. He gave me a smile and I smiled back. I knew something was up but did not know what.

"What's up guys?" I asked.

"Well, Edward came over to talk to you for a second." Bella said hesitantly.

"Okay, what is it Edward?" I asked him.

"My family would like to invite you to dinner tomorrow night at our house. They all want to meet Bella's cousin." He asked politely.

I thought about it and then said yes. Edward smiled and left after that. You could see how happy Bella was about that. I was going to us this as my advantage. I could see how much they know about the magical world and see if they know that I know about them being vampires. Plus, I want to meet the famous Carlisle Cullen in person.

The next day Bella and I just stayed home and had a relax day until dinner. Edward showed up and we walked to his car. I carried my small purse with me. I always carried that everywhere I go. It had all the stuff I needed plus more. We drove to his house in silence. I was sure Bella was nervous for me, but I was more nervous about being in a house full of vampires. I know they are all vegetarians but its still fearful.

"Well, Bella welcome to my home."

I looked and got out the car. I followed Bella and Edward into the house. Bella started up and you could tell she was very comfortable being here. I smiled to myself. I was so happy for her finding someone that would treat her right.

"Hermione this is my mother Esme and my father Carlisle." Edward introduced.

"It's so nice to meet you both. I have heart wonderful things about both of you." I said.

"Same about you Hermione. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Bella it's your favorite." Esme said with a smile.

She was so warm hearted. We went into the living room and it was so open. I looked over to Carlisle.

I walked up to him and asked,

"Could I talk to you in private. Carlisle?"

He gave me a look and then lead me to his office. I knew he was wondering what his was about. I sat down in his office and he faced me at his desk and asked,

"What is this about Miss Hermione?"

"Please call me just Hermione. No miss in front. I wanted to talk to you about how I know you all are vampires. But most of all that I wanted to talk to you about the safety of my cousin with this redhead vampire after her." I stated.

He looked at me surprised and right then Edward and Jasper came in and said,

"You know what we are?"

I turned around and saw Bella looked at me surprised. I sighed and said,

"I guess the cat is out of the bag."

Emmett started to snicker, and Carlisle spoke up and told us we should continue this conversation in the living room. We all sat down, and they were all looking at me. I waited for someone to speak up first.

"So how do you know what we are?" Esme asked politely.

"You lot are not the first vampire that I ran into. Does a name Sanguini ring a bell?" I asked looking over to Carlisle.

He gave me a look and said,

"I haven't seen him in years but he only is seen in England regions. Mostly the magical regions."

"I know. He was very interesting fella to meet when I was seventeen at Hogwarts." I said waiting for him to make the connections.

Carlisle gave me a grin and asked,

"How is my old friend Albus Dumbledore? I haven't seen him in so many years."

"I am sorry to say that the same year I meet Sanguini that was the same year Albus Dumbledore sacrificed himself for war and died." I said sadly.

"Yes, the wizarding war that was going on. Did it really last that long?" He asked looking concern.

"It's sadly to say yes. But we did defeat Voldemort and the war has been over for a year now. But we did loose a lot of good people." I shared with him.

"Sorry to interrupt but what is going on?" Emmett asked.

"Hermione here is a witch from the magical world. It would make sense why Edward can't hear your thoughts and Alice can't see your future. Plus, Jasper only can feel so much of your emotions." Carlisle said.

I looked at them and said,

"You lot are the ones I feel that is trying to break through my barriers I mean go try but I have had years of practice putting those things up. I have to be the one to put them in and allow you in."

"So, you are a witch? What does that mean for us? And no offense you Carlisle but how can we believe you?" Rosalie asked with a bitchy tone.

I glared at her and said,

"Yes, I'm a witch. If you don't believe me, I will allow Edward in my thought and he will prove it to you. This can help you because I have been in contact with the shifter in LaPush and they know who and what I am. This is an upper hand on that redhead vampire after my cousin."

I put my shields down and let Edward in. I let him see only a few things and then he turned to everyone and nodded in approval. I put my shields up quickly. I did not like anyone in my head like that. I looked to Bella and said,

"I know you are probably confused but think of it this way. All of the things you thought were fairy tales and imaginations are real."

"So, the pack knew, and you know what they are?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I can answer any questions you all have. But I will not share everything. Oh, and Jasper I knew who you were right from the beginning. We learned about the vampire wars on the west in class when I was in my third year." I shared.

Jasper looked surprised and did not know what to think. He just gave me a smile and asked,

"So, you know everything I did back then?"

I nodded and said,

"Nothing you didn't have to do. You were trying to survive, and you thought you were in love. I can totally relate to it. War is an ugly thing to be part of."

He nodded and it was like we made a connection between us. I knew he would understand me the most. Since he was in a war and all. I answered a lot of their questions. Emmett had all the funny entertaining question about my magic and what I could do. Alice and Edward asked about Hogwarts and Jasper wanted to know more about the war and what I went through.

I felt at peace with them. Like I could let my walls down around them. This was a start of something new. I felt my phone go off and saw it was Jacob. I answered it quickly and said,

"What's up Jake?"

"It's not Jake. It's Sam. I didn't have your number, so I asked Jake to barrow his phone." Sam said on the other line.

"It's cool Sam. Oh by the way the Cullen and Bella know about me and what I am. I figured it would just be easier for them to know." I shared.

I saw the Cullen looked at me surprised that I was talking to Sam so nonchalantly. I just shook my head and asked,

"What is it you needed?"

"You still up for patrol tonight?" He asked.

"Uh yeah. Where do you want to meet?" I asked.

"My house at 7 pm." Sam said.

"Sound good. See you then." I said.

I hung up and then saw what time it was. I turned and said,

"I have to go. I have to meet up with Sam and the pack for something important."

I gave Bella a hug and then told Edward he better get her home safe. I then left and disapperated right in front of everyone. I landed in Sam's living room and looked around. Paul jumped and said,

"I will never get used to that. You have to stop doing that or you are going to give me a heart attack."

"Oh, sorry Paul. I didn't mean to scare you. I just thought a bad shifter like you could not get scared that easily." I said smirking.

Paul gave me a look and everyone else was laughing in the room. I looked around and saw a few more boys were here. I saw Sam come up to me and said,

"Glad you could make it. So how did the Cullen take the news?"

"They know about your abilities?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, I figured it was about time and it would be so much easier to work with both of you and protect my cousin easier with both of you knowing. Trust me you all took it better then them. They were all confused and then accepted and asked me questions." I explained.

"So, you will be going on patrol with Paul, Jared and myself tonight." Sam explained.

I nodded and we headed out to the back of the woods. I quickly change first and waited for the boys to come out from the woods. They had to get undressed, so they did not ruin their clothes. I had to figure something out to help them with that. It must be a pain in the but always having to buy knew clothes when they accidently rip theirs because of phasing.


	12. Chapter 12

Patrol was quiet that night. They came back to the apartment that Sam lived at. Hermione quickly changed and put clothes out for the boys. She walked in and saw a few of the boys sleeping on the couch. She smiled to herself and placed blankets on them

*Sam's POV*

I walked into the house and saw Hermione placing blankets onto the boys. I just smiled to myself and watched her. Paul came up behind me and whispered,

"She is something else. You should really act on your feelings."

I gave him a look and then saw Hermione looked over to me. She came over and asked,

"You lot hungry? I will make something."

Paul perked up and nodded. I smiled and said,

"You don't have to. But I have a feeling that if I say no you are still going to make something."

She smiled and walked over to my little kitchen. She started to get to work. Sam followed her and sat on his counter. She gave me a look and all I could do was laugh. I love how Hermione just used all her emotions and facial expressions to communicate sometimes. That words are not just the only way to communicate.

We let her work in peace while we did our own thing. Dawn was coming and the boys were slowly waking up. Hermione put all the plates out and said,

"Breakfast is ready for whoever is awake."

We all ran to the table and started to grab food. I could not believe how much food she made for everyone. It was like a feast for an army. We all got our share of a plate. I looked over to Hermione and saw she did not have a plate. I grabbed an extra one and took some off my plate to give to her. I walked over to Hermione and placed the plate in front of her.

"Sam you did not have to do that. I am alright." Hermione said.

"We eat as a family." I told her pushing the plate back to her.

"Yeah Mione, we eat together. It can be a new tradition around here if you cook for us." Paul said smiling.

I have never seen Paul so open to someone new before. It warmed my heart that the pack has token to Hermione so quickly without her knowledge. They think the world of her and that she can not do wrong.

"I agree. For now on, when we come back from or go on patrolling we will have one meal together as a family." I announced.

Everyone in the room nodded and agreed. We all started to eat our meal. I looked over to Hermione as she smiled to the pack. She started to eat her meal as well. I smiled to myself at this. I am so glad I have these people in my life as my family.

*Hermione's POV*

I love how much these boys have accepted me into their lives. I felt so at home here with them. I looked at all the boys that were yawning and falling asleep at the table. I sighed and started to cast spells to make the plates go to the sink and clean themselves.

The boys were all looking at me. I couldn't help but laugh at this. I looked over to Sam and said,

"I hope you don't mind I use magic in your house."

"Hermione, you can do it whenever you want around us. We want you to feel comfortable around us. You be yourself." Sam told me.

I smiled to them all. I did not know what to say. It was a dream come true to find people that understand me for myself and let me express it.

"Alright, the lot that is about to fall asleep. Go to bed and the rest of you…" I looked over to the other boys. "Don't you have school to get to. Don't forget the deal. Paul and Jared, I will make sure you have your missing work for today. Go get some sleep." I stated.

They all looked to Sam and he just nodded and said,

"What are you waiting for. You heard the lady."

They all started to laugh and went on doing what they were supposed to do. Paul fell right onto the couch and fell asleep. I looked over to Sam and asked,

"Does a lot of the pack crash here?"

He looked over to Paul and signed to the door. We walked out and started to walk down the street. We stayed quiet for a little bit. I watched the boys head off to school. Jake gave me a hug by and I said,

"I will come by later after school to pick up Paul and Jared missing work. Could you get that for me?"

"Of course, Mione." Jake yelled running to catch up to the others.

"Thank you for looking out for these boys. I know they really appreciate it too. No one really took the time to help them out with school and their health like that beside me." Sam said.

"So, I am taking it that not a lot of their families knows of their situation." I asked but kind of stating the obvious.

"Yeah, most of their parents just think they are troubled boys and are a lost cause. It's why a lot of them stay at my place like Paul. His dad is abusive, and it is not a good situation for him to be in with his temper." Sam explained.

"I will always be here for those boys. I am glad they let me in their lives like this." I shared.

We were walking down the street and we came upon this abandon building. I looked to Sam and asked,

"What happened to this beautiful building?"

"Oh that old place…." Sam was about to say.

"Old! It is not old it is just vintage, Samuel." I told him.

He gave me this look and just shock his head. He grabbed my hand and we walked closer to the house. It was surrounded by weed and overgrown plants. I could smell the ocean and beach in the background. It was incredible. It was surrounded by woods on one side and the beach on the other.

*Sam's POV*

I just saw Hermione light up when she saw the old abandon house on La Push Rez. I could not think of who the owner of the place was. But it gave me an idea and I would have to talk to Billy and the council about it.

"I would love to live in something like this someday." Hermione shared.


	13. Chapter 13

*Sam's POV*

After dropping Hermione off to her house and waving hello to Charlie. I knew I had to talk to Billy and the council about the house. Then I would get the boys together to start repairing it. Hermione deserves it and I know she would love it.

I walked up to the Black's place and saw Billy waiting outside with Quil Ateara III. I looked at them surprised and asked,

"How do you do that?"

"You want to ask us something?" Quil Ateara asked.

"I do sir. I have an idea and sort of a gift for Hermione, but I need the Council's approval. I want to fix up the abandon house that is at the end of the Rez and have it gifted to Hermione. She belongs here on the Rez with the rest of the pack. This is her home." I explained.

Quil Ateara walked down to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. He gave me a smile. There was something about his look and then he spoke and said,

"That property is already hers. She just doesn't know it. I think it is a great idea to fix it up and gift it to her."

I nodded and then looked over to Billy.

"Wait, how is it already hers?" I asked confused.

"You see I knew of the magical world. Remember how she said she knew my cousin Sirius Black. That abandon house was owned by his family. He wrote me once before he died and said that if ever come a time where someone need a place to gift it to them. I wonder now if he knew that Hermione would end up down here sooner or later." Billy explained.

I nodded. This Sirius guy seems generous. I would have to ask Hermione about him sooner or later when she is ready to talk about all of that. I know she speaks about a few people but then there were moments where she didn't even speak of their names.

*Hermione's POV*

I walked up to school and saw the Cullen's and Bella. I smiled to them and said,

"Hi guys."

"There you are. Where have you been?" Bella asked.

"I was with the boys down in LaPush. They need some help with patrols and then one thing lead to another and I just stayed the night. I am sorry." I apologize.

"Don't worry about it. I was only curious. I mean since I covered for you and all. I should at least know exactly what you are doing." Bella stated.

I smirked at her and gave her a hug. Bella was a great cousin to have. Alice smiled and said,

"Well, it explains why you smell so bad. No offense."

"Some taken. Because you could also be smelling my animagus side." I stated.

They gave me a look and I just told them I would explain later. I heard my phone buzz and saw it was a quick text from Jake saying that he got their homework. I sent a quick message back and put my phone away. I looked at Bella and she had an eyebrow raise.

"It was just Jake. He was getting Paul's and Jared's homework since they are not at school because of patrols. I am planning on helping them later it." I explained.

"Wow you really token to them. I don't think I have seen an outsider so close to the pack since I started talking to them." Bella stated.

I just shrugged and said,

"I guess it is just easy with them. I can be myself and don't have to hide my talents."

"You don't have to do that with us." Alice spoke up.

"I know but I mean I am right now around muggles twenty-four seven. I haven't realized how much I miss using my magic until now." I explained.

"Do you regret coming to live with us?" Bella asked.

"No of course not but I might be rethinking about schooling. I technically don't need an education because I have lots of money and I can find a magical job to do at home." I explained.

Through out the day that idea was going through my head. I walked out of school at the end of the day to see everyone eying someone who was talking to Bella. I walked over and saw it was Sam. I smiled to him and asked,

"What brings you to this side of the tracks?"

"I thought I would give you a ride back to my place. Paul and Embry were hoping you would help them with a few pieces of homework." Sam explained.

I nodded and then gave Bella a hug. Bella looked over to Sam and said,

"You keep my cousin safe. Or I will have to come after you."

"Bella, I would love to see you try. Plus, I think your cousin knows how to hold her own." Sam said with a snicker.

She let out a laugh and walked back to Edward. He nodded to us and Alice waved us to stop. Sam looked at me and stopped. I rolled down my window and Alice came closer,

"I was thinking you should come by our house later and we all can get to know each other better."

"Yeah sure. I will see you all later." I stated.

Sam drove off and you could see everyone looking at us. I couldn't help but let out a slight laugh at this. Sam turned to me and just smiled. I felt comfortable being around Sam. But I don't know how to feel when I still love Fred. I can tell that Sam likes me. But I don't want to hurt him.

"Hermione…" Sam asked.

I looked up to him and then he continued to ask,

"Care to tell me what you are thinking? You seem lost in thought."

I gave him a look and then sighed. I didn't know if I should bring up Fred or not. That was a sensitive subject for me and bringing it up to Sam I'd even more awkward.

"I was just thinking about my friends and how they are doing. I miss the lot of them plus the ones that didn't make it through the war." I stated.

It wasn't a lie totally, but I wasn't telling him the whole truth. I looked over to Sam and you could tell her was thinking about something.

"It must have been hard on you to leave the ones you call family behind. Mostly the ones you had to say goodbye to forever."

"Never say goodbye. Its just seeing you later. Because you will always see them in some way or form." I explained.

*Sam's POV *

I thought about what Hermione just said. I knew that I would want to get her friends in on the surprise for Hermione. Now I just had to figure out how to get in contact with them.

The car ride back to my place was quiet. But it was alright. We felt comfortable with it. I pulled up and quickly got out. I opened the door for Hermione. She gave me a smile and got out. We walked in and found most of the boys relaxing. Hermione walked over to each of them and gave them a kiss on the head and a hello.

"Alright, how about we do some work and then I will get dinner ready?" Hermione suggests.

I loved how she felt so comfortable around them all. I sat down on the couch and watched her interact with Paul. She was helping him on some homework. The other boys would ask for help here and there. Hermione waved her hands and had a few pots and pans started to do their own thing.

I looked around and saw how calm the boys were. They let Hermione be herself and she is slowly opening to all of us.


	14. Chapter 14

*Hermione's POV*

I let boys finish up their homework and I walked into the kitchen. I continued with dinner and felt eyes on me. I looked over to see Sam looking at me. I gave him a smile while ducking when a pan flew over my head. I loved that I could be so open with Sam and the pack. They accept me for who I am.

"Alright boys' dinner!" I screamed.

Everyone ran to get food. I smiled when I saw a plate right in front of me. I looked to Sam and thanked him. We all walked back to the living room. There wasn't enough space at the table. I looked around and saw everyone chatting away about their day. This was the best part of my day so far. I looked at the time and saw that it was getting late. I promised Alice I would come over.

"You lot are in charge of clean up. I want to see this place spotless when I get back." I said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Quil asked.

"I promised Alice and the Cullen that I would spend time with them. I already know what you are thinking but they are close to my cousin. My cousin is like a sister to me. They have been a big part of her life." I stated.

Everyone gave Sam a look and he looked towards me. He nodded and I gave him a smile and apparated away.

*Sam's POV*

"What the hell Sam?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, why did you let her go. She shouldn't be around those things." Jared said.

"Boys…. Hermione is going to be doing whatever she wants. Plus, she is strong and dealt with much worse and we all know this. Anyways I have bigger plans for us to do. I need your help with." I explained.

*Hermione's POV*

I landed right in front of the house. I walked up and saw Jasper coming out of the forest. He smiled to me and walked over to me. He gave me a smile and said,

"Hermione, how are you?"

"I'm good. Were you just grabbing a bite to eat?" I asked with a joking smile.

"Yeah, come one everyone is going to be excited to see you." Jasper said.

I followed him inside and there sitting down was Alice and Rosalie. They smiled and waved. Alice came over and gave me a hug. It felt weird at first, but I was getting used to it.

"Come! Edward is out with Bella right now so it's just going to be Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and I. If that is alright?" Alice asked.

"That is fine. I know that it is hard for those two get alone time right now with Charlie down her back." I said jokingly.

We sat around and had small conversations. Emmett was playing video games with Alice. While Rosalie was playing with Esme's hair. I walked over to Jasper and sat down next to him. He gave me a smile and asked,

"Can I ask you a sensitive question?"

"Of course, Jasper. Ask away." I told him.

"Can you tell me about a few of your scars?" He asked quietly.

I knew this question was going to be asked soon. Mostly from Jasper. We both had similar backgrounds of being a fighter. I looked at my hands and then nodded. Jasper looked shocked at first. I smiled at him and said,

"But you have to tell me a yours when you are ready."

He nodded and I continued,

"So, most of them happened at the war. But I do get a few good stories to the ones that are more faded. This one…" I pulled up my pants leg and showed him a scratch that went from my ankle to my mid-calf. "This one I was helping my best friend Harry run away from a werewolf that was also our teacher at the time. Then this one is from riding a dragon across London. Oh, and my all time favorite one is the one on my back. It was created by kicking ass in a duel between three death eaters by myself and they fell and was beaten by a teenager girl." I shared with him.

He smiled at me and then went into details on a few of his scars in the newborn vampire war. I thought it was so interesting. He just kept going on about it and you could see that there was so much emotion in it. He looked at me and smiled.

"I have never really told anyone all this beside my family. You really thought it was interesting?" He asked.

"Of course, I did. Thank you for telling me. You have gone through so much and came out on top. You are a warrior. I am so proud to know you Jasper." I told him.

*Bella's POV*

Edward and I walked into the house. Everyone was relaxing in the living room listening to Hermione and Jasper talk. They were sharing stories between each other. I don't think anyone knew we were there. I loved that Hermione had someone to talk to that connects between history wise. Jasper smiled at Hermione's complement for being honored to getting to know him.

"Hermione, I should be the one saying that to you. You are so much more of a warrior then I am. You dealt with this for so long and look at you now. You are an inspiration!" Jasper told her.

I couldn't help but shed a tear at that. My cousin was an inspiration. She was so strong and caring. Even though she went though so much. She was my hero for sure.

"Hermione, can I ask you what that ring around your neck means? I have seen you wear it every day. You never take it off." Alice asked.

Hermione looked at her ring and sighed. There was pause and you could see that she was thinking about what she was going to say.

"This ring is part of someone I lost. He meant the world to me. His name was Fred Weasley. He was my fiancé." Hermione shared.

"Your fiancé?!" I said shocked.

Everyone looked at us. They now know that we were in the room. Hermione nodded and then patted a spot for me to sit next to her. I walked over to her and sat down. She gave me a weak smile and continued,

"Yes fiancé. I knew Fred from his brother Ron who is my best friend. We all grew up together at Hogwarts. Fred was a few years ahead of me. We were total opposites. He was the jokester and I was the nerd. But it worked. During the war I was captured and tortured. But I escaped with my friends. We ended up at Ron's older brothers place. He helped us heal and get back onto our feet. Fred and George… George is Fred's twin. But anyways…. They found out that we were there. Fred being the worried guy he is came storming in to see me. That was when he proposed to me. We were going to tell everyone when the war was over. But that never got to happen…"

"What happened Hermione? How long were you two together?" I asked.

I never heard her talk about a Fred when she wrote to me. But she kept a lot for me. But I can tell she really loves Fred. I squeezed Hermione's hand and she didn't even look at me. She took a deep breath and said,

"We were together for about four years. It was a secret relationship. Not a lot of people knew about it. But we kept it secret because I was best friends with Harry Potter, and it was not safe for neither of us. But it never happened because during the war Fred got…" Hermione tried to say.

But you could see it was too hard for her. She started to cry. Esme came over to took her in a big motherly hug. Hermione just sat there crying in her arms. No one said a word. But right then Edward broke the silence and said,

"He was crushed by a wall that fell because of a giant trying to break into the school. He didn't survive the war. His last thing was laughing at his brother and seeing Hermione's face. She got to hear him laugh one last time. He died on the spot."

I gasped and could not believe it. I took Hermione and gave her a hug. She didn't say anything. You could tell that it was a traumatic event. Jasper spoke up and said,

"You seriously love him. You hurt because you lost your soulmate. I can feel the love in you for him."

I could not believe she lost the love her life. I only could think about was Sam. He probably didn't even know about any of this. I sighed and then just smiled at her. She needed some love and support. I know that Sam can give that to her. He is meant to be another soulmate of hers. I just can't imagine losing Edward. I would be destroyed. This just make Hermione my hero even more. Just by her determination and the strong to try to move forward.

*Hermione's POV*

I got out of Bella's arms and looked around. I haven't cried like that in a long time. I just broke down when it comes to Fred. I sighed and said,

"I am so sorry you had to see me like this. I am not always like this. The last time I cried was the war."

"Hermione, dear it is alright to cry sometimes. No one think you any differently. We think of you stronger and human. You don't have to face the world on your own. Let others in." Esme said.

I took her words to heart. I knew she meant well. Esme reminded me of another Molly Weasley. They both have that caring heart. I knew I could be comfortable here in Fork with the Cullen and the LaPush pack by my side.


	15. Chapter 15

I haven't seen the boys in a while. They have been busy doing who knows what. I have been keeping busy by spending time with family and the Cullen. I would still go over to Sam's for dinner with the pack. That tradition never changed.

I walked around Sam's apartment getting dinner ready. Most of the boys were out on patrol and the others were who knows where. I just placed everything on the counter and waited. It was tradition to eat meals together. I got out of my phone and called Sam,

"Hey this is Sam. Leave a message after the beep."

I sighed and then sat down. Right then I heard the door open. The younger boys came in smiling. I guess Sam had them out on patrol. I smiled at them and Seth ran up to me all excited.

"What's up? You look like you won money or something." I asked.

"I want to show you that I got an A on my math test that we were working on so hard to get me ready for." Seth said jumping up and down.

"He couldn't wait to come home and tell you that. He kept saying wait until Hermione see this!" Jacob said with a smirk.

"Well, I am so proud of you Seth. I know how hard you worked on this test. You did amazing." I told him giving him a hug.

Jacob got a phone call and then looked at the boys and said,

"Sam needs us."

They all nodded and was leaving. I tried to stop them and tell them dinner was ready but everyone but Jacob left. Jacob was at the door when I said,

"What about dinner?"

But the door was already shut. I looked around and knew the food was getting cold. So I quickly put a warming charm on it. Maybe there was something important that was needed to be done. I sat down on the couch and then sighed.

*Sam's POV*

The boys came over to the house to help us more with repairing it. I was so excited because some of Hermione's friends said they would come down to help. Harry and Blaise came over to me and introduced me to the rest of the group.

"Alright, so you already know George, Draco, Ginny and Luna. But let me introduce you to Bill and Charlie. They are Ginny and George older brothers. But also this is Hermione's other best friend, Ron." Harry introduced.

"I have all great things about you all. I am so glad you are able to be here to help us. We want to surprise Hermione soon and I figured the best way to get it done and how Hermione would want it is for her closest friends to help. So what do you think?" I asked pointing to the house.

"That is easy. We will have it done by the end of the night." Charlie said with a laugh.

I thanked them and then Ginny came to me and asked,

"Where is Hermione? Luna and I can distract her while you work on this."

"'She was at Sam's place making…." Seth said then realizing what she was doing. He looked at his watch and then said,

"Dinner! We forgot dinner!"

All the boys looked at me and I felt so guilty. We have been so busy getting this house ready that we neglected the most important thing ever; our tradition of eating a meal together. I quickly started to run to my place and the boys were following me.

I quickly opened my door and looked around. You could smell the wonderful meal that Hermione made for us. It looked like she spelled it to keep it warm for us. I went to all the rooms to see if Hermione was somewhere. But she was not there. I just sighed and looked to the boys.

"Why don't you lot go see if Hermione's friends will need anything. I am going to try to get ahold of Mione herself." I told them.

They all nodded and Paul came over to me and said,

"Hey it's not just your fault it is all of ours. We were so excited about the surprise and her friends coming that we forgot about dinner."

I nodded and then took my phone out and dialed Hermione's number.

*Hermione's POV*

I walked up to the Cullen's' house and knocked on the door. Esme answered and gave me a smile.

"Hermione, come on in. You don't have knock you are always welcome." Esme shared.

I nodded and then we walked up to see everyone was here. Bella gave me a look and asked,

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be at LaPush at Sam's place."

"Yeah but I thought I would come hang out with my cousin and some great friends." I shared.

"What about us?" A familiar voice said from behind me.

I turned to see Ginny and Luna standing there. I ran up to them and gave them both hugs. Bella smiled and said,

"Nice to see you again Ginny and Luna."

"You too Bella. This must be the vegetarian vampires you were talking about Hermione; the Cullen's right?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Ginny Luna this is Esme, Charlsie, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. Everyone these are my two closest girlfriends Luna and Ginny." I introduced.

"We heard a lot about you all. Welcome to your house." Esme said smiling.

I turned to them both and asked,

"What are you doing here? Is everyone okay at home?"

"Yes, we all are safe. We wanted to see you but you were not at Sam's place." Ginny stated.

"Oh yeah, I was here. I wanted to spend time with these guys." I said pointing to the Cullen's.

"So these are the veggie-vamps you were telling us. Now which one is dating g your cousin?" Ginny asked straight out.

I just shook my head and then Luna said,

"Hermione, how is it that for one of the most Muggle towns you always get wrapped up in supernatural stuff?"

We all started to laugh. I introduced all the Cullen's to my two friends. I heard my phone go off and saw there was messages from Sam. I just rolled my eyes and put my phone away. Luna gave me this look and I said it was nothing. I then asked Ginny and Luna if they want a tour of the town. We said our good byes to the Cullen's and my cousin Bella.

We started to walk around and headed towards the LaPush Rez. I guess bad habits die hard. We started to walk the beach when Ginny asked,

"So, what happened with you and Sam? We both know you have been avoiding his calls and text. Why?"

"It's nothing. I just want to spend time with my two girlfriends without interruptions. That is all." I explained.

"Sure. We will believe that. But we did see Sam when we got here and saw that he was out of it. Something happened and I can tell it hurt you. So please talk to us Hermione." Luna said.

I sighed and thought about it. The reason was so stupid now. I knew that too. But it did still hurt that the boys forgot about our meal together. I just felt worthless after that. That all I am good for and all that they care about me is that I cook for them.

Ginny gave me this look and I finally explained everything to them. From the meal to thinking I am being uses. The girls gave me a hug then Ginny spoke up and said,

"Hermione, from just meeting these boys and how you and Blaise talk about them I can tell that they care for you. Plus it seems like Sam is crazy about you."

"And we can prove it. There is something we want to show you if you follow us." Luna said taking my hands. They started to drag me to the forest.


End file.
